Deathly Games
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinamoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective.... full summary inside.. R
1. Chapter 1

Deathly Games

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinamoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of maiden home of Sakura's mother, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature.

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

The brunette heaved a deep sigh and returned to his papers. He had been working all month on a case and it had finally ended up with the usual—the butler being the criminal. He despised these cases so much. They always ended up with the butler killing the mistress.

He frowned while he looked at another set of requests from a wide variety of people. He shoved them all into a dustbin and cleaned away his desk with only one thought in his mind—not to accept another case for atleast another month. He _really_ needed a vacation.

Just as he was about to call the travel agency, he heard the unmistakable ring of his doorbell. He sighed and his auburn eyes were contorted with rage. After all, Private eyes as talented as Shaoran Li will never have a vacation.

**Episode 1**

**The New Case**

'_Why do they keep doing this to me?'_ the seventeen-year-old detective, Shaoran Li, sighed as he got up from his seat.

He moved along the narrow corridor which led to the main door. He had only one thought in his mind—to reject the case. _'I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of a vacation… can't help you'_ practiced Shaoran as he extended his hand to open the door.

He opened the door and there stood a man in his mid-forties with a perturbed look in his eyes. The new arrival had bright hair and warm eyes which had a dash of worry in them. It was evident that he was nervous.

'Mr. Shaoran Li?' asked the new arrival—he had a heart warming voice, like that of an affectionate father.

'Yes,' replied Shaoran with a cool voice.

'Hello,' he said with a strained smile and an outstretched hand, 'I'm Fujitaka Kinamoto; I cover the archaeology department in the Tokyo University'.

'Well… C'mon in,' invited Shaoran while his inner mind said, '_here we go again…'_

'Thank you,' replied Kinamoto with a small smile and the two entered the house and Shaoran took him to his small office—which was actually the second bedroom in the first floor in the penthouse.

The house was fully covered by azure wallpapers—which was Shaoran's favorite color. The office was an ordinary room with a working desk—which was only recently disposed off of papers. A small hearth was glowing in the end of the room—which was pretty unusual. After all, detectives were up to unusual stuff. Shaoran had a pile of cupboards filled by his old cases which he often took out for references.

Kinamoto took a seat before the working desk while Shaoran took his usual—behind it. Shaoran gave him a calculating look and said, with a regretful face on, his practiced lines, 'I'm really sorry but I don't think I can take your case… I'm on vacation…'

'You can't say that,' retorted Kinamoto at once with a bewildered look on his face.

'But sir…' started Shaoran but he was cut across by Kinamoto.

'You have to take my case…' he protested, 'it's really important and you might just be able to help me…'

'Just calm down and I'll listen to your case… if it's a simple one, I'll have someone look into it…' said Shaoran reassuringly but Kinamoto wasn't ready to take a rejection.

'I want you to take it,' he said, 'I've heard all about you and you'll be perfect to help my daughter'.

That's another reason Shaoran now has against Kinamoto's case. He hates working for women. They really piss him off. But he decided to hear out the poor old guy. So, he said, 'alright, tell me…'

'I'll have to tell you from the start then,' said Kinamoto, 'do you have time now?'

'Just give me the summary,' said Shaoran and pulled out chewing gum from his pocket and started to munch it.

'Nadeshiko, my dead wife, belongs to one of the richest families in Japan,' he started, 'she was just sixteen with her parents dead; she was cared by her grandpa when I married her much against the old man's will… he was really disappointed and he threatened to disinherit her if she persisted on living with me in my poor household'

Shaoran thought, '_Where is this going?'_

Kinamoto continued, 'but we chose to live a poor life with rich love than a rich life with no love,' Shaoran could make out a drop of tear forming in Kinamoto's eyes, 'we lived a happy life and Nadeshiko gave birth to two amazing children—Touya and Sakura'

'Sakura is the one you want me to help?' interrupted Shaoran.

'Yes,' replied Kinamoto.

'Go on,' urged Shaoran.

'Sakura's great grandpa, that is Nadeshiko's grandpa, forgave us and he started to accept that Nadeshiko had had a lovely family even when she died…' said Kinamoto, 'He took a liking to Sakura, seeing that she looks a lot like her mother—who was his favorite; he always invited her up to his hill side home for vacation on her birthday'.

'Which is?' asked Shaoran.

'The first of April' replied Kinamoto.

'That's just ten days from now,' said Shaoran.

'Yes, and this year, the old man is getting greyer and the doctors suspect that he won't be around much,' said Kinamoto.

'Which brings us to his will, right?' asked Shaoran wittingly.

'Yes, that's the problem,' said Kinamoto, 'almost everybody in his family suspects that he's going to pass the entire fortune to the daughter of his favorite granddaughter who eloped'.

'Sakura…' answered Shaoran.

Kinamoto nodded and Shaoran asked, 'isn't that a good thing or is there some problem with her having the fortune?'

'Yes, her cousins…' replied Kinamoto, 'sadly, the old man does not have any grandsons… all he had were granddaughters and five of them at that… out of them only one is alive—Sonomi Daidouji'.

'Daidouji,' thought Shaoran for a while and said, 'isn't that the famous toy company?'

'Yes,' replied Kinamoto with a small smile, 'Sonomi also has a daughter but no sons. Like wise there are two more great grand daughters and two more great grandsons for the old man… this year, on Sakura's birthday, the will would be written and sealed and Sakura would be found a suitor within the family—that's his plan anyway. He also is thinking of engaging her to one of her cousins'.

'Isn't that good?' asked Shaoran.

'Sakura had been receiving death threats as soon as everybody in family received an invitation to the vacation house this year' said Kinamoto, 'and more worrying is the fact that she was sent poisoned cookies'.

'Poisoned?' asked Shaoran.

'Yes,' replied Kinamoto, 'but it was instead consumed by her brother, Touya… He's hospitalized and the poison was found to be something that paralyzes the entire body rendering slow death… but he was admitted soon and the doctors say that he would be fine within a few weeks'.

'Oh my god,' gasped Shaoran and thought, '_killing for fortune… another usual case…'_

'If he had been fine, I'd have sent Sakura with him,' said Kinamoto, 'but as the situation is, I want someone trustworthy to go with her to protect her'.

'Can't you go instead?' asked Shaoran.

'I would if I could,' said Kinamoto, 'I have this huge project for my university and though I insist on canceling it to come with her, Sakura is stubborn that she'd not let me do it… but I'm very much worried, I can't let her go alone…'

Shaoran popped a balloon with the gum and asked, 'you could have easily accessed for private body guarding agency…'

'Yes, but I want to find out who would have the coldest heart to hurt my children…' said the worried father.

There was silence between the two. Shaoran was deep in thought. He didn't know what to say to this guy. So finally he decided.

'But what would I answer to your family if I do decided to go with your daughter?' asked Shaoran.

'You could always say you're her close friend,' replied Kinamoto and asked after a second, 'you mean you accept my request?'

'I think it'll be a nice vacation,' said Shaoran smiling.

Kinamoto returned the smile heartily and said, 'you drop by my house and you can take Sakura with you to the vacation house tomorrow…'

'Sure,' replied Shaoran while he noted down the address to the Kinamoto Residence.

'What about your fee?' asked Kinamoto.

'I'll give you my bill if I solve your case to your fullest satisfaction,' replied Shaoran informally.

Kinamoto smiled back and knew that Sakura would definitely be safe. Shaoran didn't seem like a stranger to him. He felt like he was family as well—atleast a better family than the one he has now… a member of which is trying to hurt is little children.

**End Episode 1**

**Author's Note:**

**Dedication: **To Shaoran who inspired me to be determined in whatever I do and to Sakura who helped me in seeing the good things in life.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm on the table made the first noise of the day

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinamoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of maiden home of Sakura's mother, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature.

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

The alarm on the table made the first noise of the day. A hand extended out of the blankets and a voice murmured beneath it, 'Snooze… where's the snooze button?' His hand found the clock and he pulled it within the blankets and there was silence in the dark room. Then suddenly a brunette hair jumped from beneath the blankets and his hands held the alarm clock. His auburn eyes snapped open fully and he gasped, 'Shoot!'

**Episode Two**

**The Cherry Blossom**

'I can't believe I'm late…' muttered Shaoran as he stuffed bacon into his mouth while trying to pull up the zipper on his red-blue jacket covering a white t-shirt. After pulling up the zipper, with a toast between his teeth, he tied his shoe laces.

'Where did I place those keys?' asked Shaoran frantically to himself while searching for it inside the closets when his phone rang.

He picked it up and asked into it frantically, almost yelling, 'This is Li, who's this?' and after a few seconds said into the receiver, 'I know I know… I overslept… I'll be there in a minute…'

After he placed the receiver back in the phone muttered, 'as soon as I find those keys…'

He went back into the kitchen sprinting for his milk when he spotted a note on the refrigerator. It said, "_Keys in the dining table"._ Shaoran snatched the note and smirked to himself saying, 'I made that note, and still I forgot?' He got to the table, got his keys and went to the door. He placed his keys between his teeth and was halfway through his second shoe when he remembered something else, 'Shoot… I forgot my bags…'

He dropped his shoes and keys beside the door and ran into his room and returned with a travel bag. He took the keys and put on his shoes and before locking the penthouse's door, he messed up his hair and ran down to his garage. He opened the garage door and climbed into his car and started the engine and said to it, 'Cindy, we're up with a new case… I hope its good…'

**oxoxoxo**

'Honey, he's here!' called Fujitaka Kinomoto from the main door of the Kinomoto residence. A few seconds later a shrill voice replied, 'I can't believe this dad!' The reply was followed by its owner who came down the stairs with an agitated look in her enticing emerald eyes. Her short brunette hair was held back with bands and clips. She was wearing a white top and a long black skirt with a silver girdle.

'C'mon Sakura,' said Fujitaka, 'you'll be fine with him…'

Sakura gave her father a frown and stepped into her black flip-flops with her eyes closed and muttered, 'I'll be worried about this Li-guy if I were you'.

'Why so?' asked Fujitaka with a small smile.

'Cause he's with me…' said Sakura and picked up her bags and stepped out of her house, closely followed by her father. Outside their gates was standing a tall and handsome brunette with his ankle over the roof of the car. He was staring transfixed at a passing puppy which wagged its tail at him.

'Mr. Li?' called Fujitaka.

Shaoran turned and saw his new client standing with his daughter. Shaoran forced a smile to her but on not receiving one back, he turned formal at once.

'So, Mr. Kinomoto,' he said, 'how long is this vacation going to be?'

'As long as I want it to be…'

It was Sakura who replied. Shaoran's eyebrows twitched. _'That insolent little brat...' _thought Shaoran.

'Shall we leave then?' asked Sakura crossly. Shaoran raised his left eyebrow and opened the front door, for the seat next to the driver but she moved right past him and got into the back seat. _'That little…' _thought Shaoran with a frown. He sighed and closed the door and was about to get into the driver's seat when his client, Mr. Fujitaka called him in almost a whisper.

'What is it Mr. Kinomoto?' asked Shaoran agitated.

'I'm really sorry…' he apologized at once, sincerely and said, 'I know my daughter can be a handful when she's angry but putting that aside, she's a really caring and sweet girl…'

'Are we leaving now or is it going to take a whole century for you to get into the car?' asked Sakura from the window. Shaoran burned up in fury but contained himself.

Fujitaka smiled at him in an awkward and warm way but it didn't make up for the fact that Shaoran was going to take the case that he had always dreaded—working with a woman. But he tried to help her for the cause of her loving father.

'I'll do my best to help her out Mr. Kinomoto,' said Shaoran, but his voice wasn't actually what you'd call reassuring.

'I trust you with my daughter Mr. Li,' said Fujitaka smiling and he added in a worried tone, 'Please don't quit even if she goes berserk… please?'

'I'll try…' said Shaoran and slipped into the driver's seat. Fujitaka bent to him through the window and gave him his cell number, which Shaoran saved in his.

Shaoran started the engine and started to drive. Fujitaka walked to the middle of the road and waved at the car with a smile, which disappeared as soon as the car did taking a short turn. 'Oh God please protect both of them…'

'_Oh God please save me from this torture,' _thought Shaoran helplessly as he saw Sakura's reflection in the rearview mirror in front of him. Her impression showed only one-third of how angry she was feeling inside.

They had been driving along the highway for almost two hours and they were just about to enter a small town when Shaoran finally asked, 'you hungry?'

Sakura turned her face to the window and murmured, 'No…'

An audible sound erupted from her stomach and Shaoran saw her turn deep crimson in the mirror. He smirked and said, 'you sure you're not hungry? Your stomach seems to have a different story to tell…'

Tiny tinges of cherry appeared on her cheeks and she said closing her eyes, 'No it does not!'

Shaoran sighed and took a path to a small diner. He stepped outside and opened the door of the car for her. She stepped out with her lips pouted and her eyes closed as she was desperately trying to hate Shaoran.

They got a table. Shaoran ordered a plate of French nouilles and a cup of coffee while Sakura ordered a simple curry-rice and a lime-soda. It took a while before their orders arrived, so Shaoran decided to stir up a conversation.

'I'm Shaoran Li, by the way,' he said as though he had just met her.

She looked up at him disbelievingly and said, 'I don't have short term memory loss you know…'

'I hope so…' muttered Shaoran and added, 'I just thought you wouldn't have bothered to hear it from your father…'

There was a minute's silence which was broken by Shaoran who asked, 'you don't seem too enthusiastic on having me as your private eye…'

There was more silence. Sakura poked her plate of curry rice with her spoon with her head bent. She had her left hand on her lap and it was squeezing her skirt.

Shaoran sighed and said, 'alright then… I just need your cooperation if you want to crack this case…'

There was more silence. Shaoran was irritated by the moment. He got so frustrated at her silence that he slammed his hand on the table and asked, 'just tell me if you don't want to do this, ok? I'll leave!!'

He got up and turned to leave when she called him, 'Li, please sit down…'

Shaoran looked at her with frustrated eyes. Then, at once he realized that he had attracted a lot of attention.

'_Those two should keep all this at their home…'_

'_That's so indecent for couples to argue in public…'_

'_Young people these days… can't understand them at all…'_

Shaoran sat down at once with a slightly red face. He couldn't actually believe that he had lost his nerve. _'This never happens to me… I usually keep cool even if the culprit comes down to kill me… then, how come she can make me get angry so easily? I knew I shouldn't work with women…'_

There was more silence. Shaoran then slowly spoke up, 'we should have had this conversation before I decided to take up this case… we'd better head back to your place and I'll quit this case. Fine?'

Sakura looked up at him. Shaoran was very furious and it was evident from his eyes. But Shaoran could tell that she wasn't angry, on the contrary she looked at him warmly with a small smile. Shaoran was really taken aback. He could have taken up any case and finish it, but he had to take up the case where his client will forcibly ask him to retreat. Shaoran sighed and got up.

'We'd better head back then,' he said.

'You know it is really rude to leave your lunch unfinished…' she said and she swallowed a spoon-full of her curry rice. Shaoran raised a questioning eyebrow and sat down. He continued his lunch and after a while Sakura spoke and this time there was some softness in the way she addressed him.

'I'm really sorry if I made you angry,' said Sakura.

'I'd be lying if I said no,' said Shaoran simply and she smiled.

'I can be a real pain when I'm angry,' she apologized.

'So, about this case?' asked Shaoran.

'I don't want you to take it,' said Sakura and Shaoran looked at her with a questioning look but even before she said it, he knew what she was about to say.

'But your client is my dad and not me,' she said, 'so it's between you two whether to take this case or not…'

Shaoran smirked at her cheekiness and asked, 'so, you mean you'll co-operate?'

'I'll try,' she said and Shaoran was indubitably reminded of the answer that he had given her father.

'Your father asked me to get introduced as your friend in order to not evoke suspicion…' he informed.

'Yeah, he told me,' she said.

'Now, I want you to tell me about the letter you received as well about the cookies…' he said formally.

Sakura sighed and said, 'here I was thinking that I could enjoy a cool and nice lunch outside the city and you want me to talk about all those horrid stuff?'

Shaoran gave her a smirk and said, '_you_ are on vacation, but I'm still working and you're now my job, miss'

'That sounds really odd,' she said.

'So I've been told,' he replied.

Sakura smiled and said, 'I'm sorry but there is seldom I can tell you about the cookies… the chemical test report will be more useful'

'Yeah, I didn't receive the report yet,' said Shaoran and asked, 'and about the letters?'

'Well,' she said thoughtfully, 'there's nothing much I can say, it was printed…'

'Do you have it on you?' asked Shaoran hopefully.

'I'm afraid I threw it away,' she said apologetically and with the look that Shaoran gave her, added, 'I'm really sorry, I thought it was just another prank by Touya and I threw it away…'

'Touya—that's your brother, right?' asked Shaoran.

'Yes, the one who's in the hospital because of me,' said Sakura and her eyes shined with forming tears.

'Hey, c'mon,' said Shaoran, 'it's nothing serious, I'm sure and this gives you an even more better reason to help me… don't you want to punish the one who did this to your brother? Shouldn't they be locked up?'

Sakura sniffed and said, 'I don't want to punish them… I just want to make sure that they'll never do it again…'

Shaoran stared and she continued, 'I don't want to hurt them… I just want to make sure that they'll understand what it feels like to have someone hurt a person special to you'.

A smile formed around Shaoran's lips as Sakura bent down, her brunette hair covering her eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity and he finally found enough strength to break free.

'Hey, why don't we head to that hill house before it gets dark…' he said, 'if we start now, we might reach before nine'

'Yeah, sure' she said and she got up. After paying the bills they left the diner and Sakura opened the door to the seat next to the driver's but Shaoran stopped her.

'You'd better take the back seat,' he said and she looked up at him with a confused look.

While driving up the hill, Shaoran looked into the rearview mirror and saw her lightly asleep. Her face was gentle and amiable and Shaoran smiled. He knew he had broken the first rule in being a private detective but he couldn't help it. He wished he had never taken up the case but at the same time thanked his instincts for choosing this job.

Shaoran sighed and murmured, 'Cindy, why am I feeling this way?'

**End Episode 2**

**Author's note:**

**Dedication:**

To my best friend who encouraged me in starting this difficult plot, as well as every other work I've ever done. Thanks.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinamoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of maiden home of Sakura's mother, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature.

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

**Episode 3**

**The Amamiya Family**

A metallic blue Spark pulled outside a handsome looking and a massive hill side mansion. The entire hill was covered by snow and not even a small flower could be seen in the entire vicinity. The whole hill gave a depressed look but the mansion looked warm and comfortable. But looks aren't everything. In his three years of being a detective, whether Shaoran learnt anything or not, he sure learned one thing: _don't judge a book by its cover_. He got out of his car and looked up at the mansion. Inspite of its grandeur and luxury, Shaoran would never dream of living here alone. It just looked so _lonely,_ he thought.

Just as he was taking every aspect of the mansion into account with his sharp chocolate brown eyes, Sakura stepped out of the car. A small smile caressed her beautiful face and she stepped beside Shaoran and gazing up at the mansion said, 'did you know that this mansion was once owned by a kung-fu master?'

'A kung-fu master?' asked Shaoran amazed.

'Yeah… just like you, a Chinese… I don't quite remember his name but he died living here all alone for nearly fifty years… he had set up many traps and stuff for his training…' she explained now turning to Shaoran, 'it took grandpa nearly a whole year to renovate it and even after all these years, he still doesn't know everything about it…'

Shaoran stood in silence, _'kung-fu master…? Traps?'_

'Shall we go in?' asked Sakura bringing Shaoran back to earth.

'Yeah, sure…' replied Shaoran slowly. They got their bas out of the car and they made their way to the mansion. Sakura extended her right fist to knock on the simple wooden doors when they swung open. Shaoran took a step forward at once and the door completely opened to reveal a smiling teenager in his late teens with a shot of dark raven-black hair and azure blue eyes, warm and sharp behind wire-rimmed specs. He was smiling at Sakura as he opened the door fully and he said, 'Welcome back, Sakura…'

'Eriol!' shouted Sakura and gave him a short hug and said, 'it's awesome to see you again…'

Eriol smiled and looking at Shaoran asked, 'so, who's your friend?'

'Um… Um… he's Shaoran…' started Sakura but Shaoran finished by saying, 'Shaoran Chan… nice to meet you… I'm Sakura's friend…' he extended his right hand.

'Eriol Hiragiizawa,' said Eriol taking Shaoran's hand and muttered, 'Sakura's cousin…'

'Has all the others arrived yet?' asked Sakura interrupting the two.

'Yeah… they are all at the music room…' said Eriol, 'Tomoyo is making a performance right now…'

'How come you're not accompanying her?' asked Sakura smiling.

'I had a feeling I had to stand by the door…' he said returning her smile.

'Shall we go in?' asked Sakura.

'Yeah,' said Eriol making way, 'why don't you go to your room, Sakura?'

'What about Shaoran?' asked Sakura, 'where is he going to stay?'

'There is a spare room, right beside yours… to the right,' said Eriol, 'I'll go inform grandpa that you're here…'

With that he left the two with a small bow to Shaoran. After a few minutes, Sakura pounced on Shaoran, 'why did you that for?' she screeched.

'Do what?' asked Shaoran tugging a finger into his ear and bending a little back.

'Give him a false name….' said Sakura pointing at the floor previously where Eriol had stood, minutes ago.

Shaoran sighed and said, 'do you want me to tell your entire family that I've come here to investigate? That would've been an awesome intro: _Hi I'm Shaoran Li and I'm here to find a murderer who is one amongst you….'_

'Not funny Li!' said Sakura fuming.

'Let's go to the room now, shall we?' asked Shaoran pulling his traveling bag more over his shoulder.

'Hmpf!' exclaimed Sakura and turned her face away from him and they both walked along one of the corridors and disappeared through one of the doors leading to another corridor. Unknown to them, they were just eavesdropped by someone who was standing on the stairs to the hall. That someone crept back upstairs muttering in a cold voice, '_Investigate? Let's see about that…'_

_..._

Shaoran's room was made exactly the way Shaoran would like. It was covered by auburn paint and not wallpapers and the bed and the table by its side were lined perfectly right by the window which was overlooking the entrance to the house. Shaoran was rummaging through his bag and pulled out one of his formal clothes—a white T-Shirt and a sleeveless black overcoat to pull over it and black pants. He was getting into his overcoat when his cell phone, which he had placed on the bed-side table, rang. He picked it up and muttered into it, 'Shaoran here…'

After a few minutes he muttered into it, 'Glad you called Kyle… I'm in kind of a spot… can you get me some info… any info… on "Hiragiizawa"?'

'_Hiragiizawa?'_ echoed the confused voice of "Kyle", _'what do you want that for?'_

'I took up a new case and info on him is very essential…' said Shaoran with his cell between his ear and shoulder as he sat down on the bed to tie his shoes lace.

'_I'll se what I can do…' _replied Kyle after a minute's pause and asked_,' what's his first name again?'_

'Eriol…' said Shaoran standing up straight, 'Eriol Hiragiizawa'

'_I'll see to it… give me half an hour and I'll try to hook you up with some info…_' said Kyle and hung up.

Shaoran slipped his cell into his pant pockets and giving his room another scan left it and he was just closing the door behind him when Sakura emerged out of her room. She was wearing an outfit exactly identical to Shaoran's. She was wearing a black sleeveless over coat over a white shirt and a black pant. Sakura's eyes widened at the combination and the similarity.

'What a coincidence…' whispered Sakura smiling. Shaoran was too preoccupied by her smile to return it. After a few seconds he smiled weekly and gestured to leave to the dining hall as it was time for dinner and his first chance to meet all the members of the family.

They were walking along the corridor when Shaoran shot the question, 'your father said that there was a possibility that you'd get engaged to one of your cousins on your birthday… so, who is this cousin?'

Sakura heated up a little which was evident from the small tinges of crimson that crept onto her cheeks. She stuttered the answer which Shaoran seem to have known before she even took the time to reply. She stammered, 'Eri—Eriol…'

'I should've known…' whispered Shaoran thoughtfully ignoring the slight wrench of sadness that seemed to have crept into his heart without his permission.

'Why do you say that?' asked Sakura but just then, they arrived at the dining hall and a girl with long black hair rushed towards them and hugged Sakura tight.

'Tomoyo…' exclaimed Sakura, 'what happened?'

'I missed you so much Sakura,' muttered "Tomoyo" letting Sakura go. Her cheeks were red and her azure eyes were filled with warmth and happiness.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes and then Tomoyo turned to Shaoran and asked, 'I'm sorry but who's your friend Sakura?'

'I'm Shaoran Chan,' said Shaoran smiling and extended a hand which she took thoughtfully and he added, 'a friend of hers…'

Tomoyo let go of her hand saying, 'I'm Tomoyo Daidouji… but if you don't mind me asking, from where are you a friend of Sakura's?'

'Well… Um…' stuttered Sakura at first, 'he is…'

'I'm one of Mr. Kinomoto's students…' said Shaoran easily.

'But Sakura never told me about you before,' said Tomoyo thoughtfully turning to Sakura.

Sakura started something but was cut across by Shaoran who said, 'I joined Mr. Kinomoto's research group just a few weeks ago…'

'Research group?' asked Tomoyo.

'The recent one researching on a particular stone which is supposed to be veiled from others temporarily,' said Shaoran smiling.

Even Sakura looked convinced.

'_Speaking_ of stones, did you know that the largest stone in the world is in Antarctica?' popped a guy of their age with dark spiky hair and closed eyes. He was holding up his index finger. His sudden intrusion made the three realize the presence of others in the dining room. Shaoran turned to all of them in general and bowed.

'My name is Shaoran Chan,' said Shaoran looking up, 'nice to meet you'.

Now that he saw it, there were quite a number in the dining room. The head of the table was occupied by a weak old man who was pretty tall even while he was sitting. He had graying hair and moustache attached to a bushy beard and he gave Shaoran a calculating look. Shaoran guessed him to be Sakura's great grandfather. Sitting to his right was a lady with short red-mixed-purple hair. Her eyes were closed as if she was controlling herself from seeing something or someone. Shaoran recognized her at once as the managing director of the leading technology company—The Daidouji Company. It was Sonomi Daidouji, Nadeshiko Kinomoto's cousin. Right opposite her sat a girl in her early twenties. She had long brunette hair and sharp azure eyes. Shaoran had no idea as to who this was nor did he know the girl who sat to the right of her. She also had brunette hair but she looked less than eighteen years of age. She had warm eyes and she smiled at Shaoran. Opposite her sat a girl with short purple hair and intelligent eyes. She looked calm and serene and more matured even for a seventeen year old.

The spiky haired guy who had talked about stones earlier popped in and introduced himself, 'Yamazaki Takashi… nice to meet you Chan!'

Shaoran gave him a weak smile and returned his gaze to the table where the two teenagers bowed to him and introduced themselves, 'Rika Sasaki…' muttered the mature-looking purple haired girl and added, 'it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Chan…'

The brunette girl piped, 'I'm Chiharu Mihara… Nice to meet you Mr. Chan…'

Shaoran bowed to both and then a voice behind his muttered, 'Naoko Yanagisawa…'

Shaoran turned at once to face another brunette ('_how many brunettes can this house actually hold?' _thought Shaoran_)_. She was holding a tray that held a roasted chicken and she was smiling at him with warm and energetic eyes which looked at him from behind a round wire-rimmed spectacles.

She placed it neatly at the center of the table and smiling, said to Shaoran, 'I work here… please feel free to ask me anything Mr. Chan'.

Shaoran smiled and at that moment Sonomi Daidouji got to her feet and extending a hand to Shaoran said, 'Sonomi Daidouji…'

Shaoran took her hand reluctantly and said, 'it's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Daidouji'.

She glared at him and resumed her seat. Shaoran looked at Sakura and she nodded encouragingly so Shaoran extended his hand now to grand old Mr. Masaki Amamiya, Sakura's great grandfather. The old man looked at Shaoran for a moment as though calculating him and then just when Shaoran was about to withdraw, he got hold of him. Shaoran was surprised at the strength that the old man has even in his dying years.

Shaoran smiled and withdrew his hand after a minute when he noticed that one person at the table never bothered to introduce herself to him. Shaoran gave her a calculating look and decided not to push it. So they all decided to sit down for dinner when Sakura exclaimed, 'Shall we eat, now?'

'Of course, honey…' muttered Sonomi with a warm smile.

'Sit down by me Sakura,' whispered the old man.

And many did cheer her on and compiled to her but while he sat down, Shaoran couldn't help but feel that one among this group held a powerful grudge against her and was plotting to kill her while just showing a smile to her on the outside. He hated family grudges. It always gave him the creeps.

'_I wish this was you're last meal Kinomoto…' _

Through the dinner, a general chat issued and certain questions arose from many at the table and almost all of them were directed at Shaoran and Sakura. Sakura stuttered and stammered as she wasn't used to lying but Shaoran tackled every question with skill and wit. It was almost as if everything that he was saying was true. Even Sakura was impressed. Just as they were trying to answer Tomoyo's question, which happened to be, 'how come both of you are dressed alike? Is it some kind of a dress code?'

But Shaoran was spared the answer, or maybe the first truth he was allowed to tell, by his cell which started to ring. He looked up at the irked look that everyone at trhe table gave him. So he picked up his plate and said, 'thank you for the meal…'

With that he turned on his mobile to hear the familiar voice of his trusted informer, Kyle Hughes. He muttered, 'hold on for just a moment...'

He went into the kitchen, placed his plate into the sink and thanked Naoko for the meal on the way out and rushed to his room. He picked up his mobile again and muttered, 'Shoot…'

'Well… Hiragiizawa… Eriol Hiragiizawa Automobiles is one of the famous ones in England but it's currently facing a problem…' started Kyle but even before Kyle said it Shaoran knew what was coming next and it was confirmed when Kyle said 'a financial problem…'

**End Episode 3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinomoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of maiden home of Sakura's mother, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature.

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

**Chapter 4**

It was hard. I had to accept that. If not reveal the fact that I was scared, I still have to accept the fact that what I was going through was hard. To take over an entire automobiles company at the tender age of sixteen even before graduation, even before becoming a major, was difficult. Difficulty would be an understatement. I had to endure constant tension and pressure and not to mention the continuous stress that I forced on myself. It was just too much. I had sometimes wished that this world would end. But I was never brave enough to do it myself and never was such a coward to run away. I was just a human. Yes, that's how I could define myself. Even though I might look all calm and serene, I was still just another human being trying to live my life.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a snowy day in the middle of December and every student was counting the minutes for Christmas vacation to begin. I had been at my boarding school enduring another boring period of Science, which inspite of the fact that I was really good still didn't stop me from falling asleep during those boring sessions during which the professor would explain the various parts of the brain—cerebrum, cerebellum, medulla, et cetera. Well it was during one of those sessions when one of the clerks stopped at my class and whispered something into the teacher's ears. The teacher's sudden break woke the students up. I woke up as well and looked up curiously at the two.

'Oh my god… really?' the teacher had asked the clerk. I could vividly remember the entire day as though it had happened only yesterday. All the students had looked at the two when the teacher turned to face me and asked me to go to the principal's office. I was beyond myself with shock. So were all the other students in my class. It's not as though I've never been to the Principal's office but usually it would be because I won something in one competition or the other. However, the look that Mr. Brooke gave me at the moment didn't look as though I won anything.

A few minutes later, whilst I was walking along the usual path to the Principal's office it thought back to what might have gone wrong. Possibly me sleeping in class had nothing to do with it. I had always made sure that neither Mr. Brooke nor any of the other teachers saw me sleeping. I sighed and thought maybe I got another scholarship from one of the other schools in London. But I had always loved St. Xavier's Boarding School for Boys. It had been my home ever since elementary school. My mother always thought I was distracting father during his work so she had thought it wise to send me here.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Japanese are always known for their expertise in automobiles—Mitsubishi, Honda, Hyundai, et cetera, et cetera. But Syusuke Hiragiizawa was one of those who tried to start an automobiles company in Europe. He had moved here to Europe at the age of twenty two and had tried from scratch to begin an auto-company; but only in vain. He was double-crossed, betrayed, let down; whatever you say, he had to go through that as well. He was at a complete loss. That's when he had met the beautiful and charming grand daughters of the most famous Japanese icon—Syusuke's hero—Mr. Masaki Amamiya. He had five granddaughters in all and those who he met in London were Ms. Rei and Ms. Ryu Amamiya. Rei, was twenty-one and was an affectionate person who was Mr. Amamiya's eldest granddaughters and Ryu was a year younger and was obnoxious and stubborn and his second granddaughter. Both of their parents had passed away and Mr. Amamiya was more than a grandfather to both of them.

Syusuke used to say that at the moment he had looked into Rei's eyes, he had lost himself in them. Ryu was beautiful as well but Syusuke was more attracted to Rei than he was to Ryu. Apparently, Mr. Amamiya and his granddaughters were on a vacation to London and had met up with him through one of Mr. Amamiya's old friends, who just happened to be Syusuke's lawyer. The four had had a long talk at one of the respectable hotels and the conversation had lasted for hours and hours at the end of which Mr. Amamiya proposed he finance Syusuke's ideas and be the principle investors of his company.

'You have great potential young man,' the old man had said gruffly, 'I'd like to see you succeed'.

'So do I,' Rei has muttered throwing Syusuke a warm smile.

'Automobiles?' Ryu had ridiculed, 'you could do better at cosmetics or fashion… you might just have too much competition Hiragiizawa'.

Syusuke could do nothing but smile at the three. But the conversation that the four had had that night led Syusuke to the steps of success. He had never expected a chance meeting with Mr. Amamiya could change his very life—career as well as social. He had fallen, as a poet would describe, in the pits of the bottomless trench known as love. Syusuke had been too much occupied with his education during his teens to pay any attention to girls. None would believe if he told them that during his prom he had been to the library for a reference on a project he was working on.

Syusuke was not non-dateable material, as a girl would call. He was an odd and unusual combination—smart, handsome with black hair, witty and also athletic; those four characteristics that would have brought to him any kind of girl. It was not as though no girl approached him. As said before, he was just not interested. But his first love blossomed at the very sight of the brunette haired angel named, Rei Amamiya.

He had volunteered to take her for a tour around London. She gladly accepted but Ryu had to tag along as well as Mr. Amamiya had a sudden conference he had to deal with. Ryu was also a beautiful young woman with dark straight purple hair and enticing azure blue eyes. But she was someone you'd call, dominating. She was not Syusuke's type. Rei on the other hand was totally warm and sweet and every moment he spent with her, the greater his love for her grew. Even after the two girls left for Japan, while Mr. Amamiya stayed over for him, Rei usually called him and would speak long hours. But she mostly listened to his troubles. Ryu would also occasionally call, but she often dropped by London, as though it was her next-door and would talk non-stop about herself and Japan.

Syusuke never ceased thinking about Rei. But to take her hand in marriage he had to be in league with Amamiya Family. So he began to employ his efforts and concentration on the growth of his company. He ceased to trust anybody. This proved to be a good element in his self-confidence. Slowly, The Company grew wider and enhanced itself and Syusuke had a healthy relationship with the Amamiya Family. He would always be invited to the annual get-together of the family—Christmas, Summer Vacation, Birthdays, Easter, New Year and the list goes on. It was during one of those get-togethers during which they had decided to go to Mr. Amamiya's newly renovated resort, which was situated at a hillside, that Syusuke was asked whether he would like to be family.

It was beyond Syusuke's widest dreams to become a member of the Amamiya's family and he had nourished his feelings for Rei for such a long time that what he felt was beyond happiness. He had never expected such a privilege as to become a member of their family and more than that, to marry the girl he had truly loved. He accepted at once saying, 'I would love to Mr. Amamiya but considering I'm still in your debt already…'

'Bullshit… you are my son and I'd love to have you in my family…' he had said calmly and had asked, 'so, are you willing to marry my granddaughter?'

'Yes sir!' Syusuke had said.

'Ryu will be glad to hear that…' the old man had said breaking Syusuke's heart to pieces.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'Well… Hiragiizawa… Eriol Hiragiizawa Automobiles is one of the famous ones in England but it's currently facing a problem…' started Kyle.

But even before Kyle said it Shaoran knew what was coming next and it was confirmed when Kyle said 'a financial problem…'

'Can you explain more clearly on this financial problem of his?' Shaoran asked sitting down on the bed slowly and his eyebrows frowned.

'Well… to put it most clearly,' started Kyle, 'Mr. Hiragiizawa is just seventeen and is still a minor'.

'Yes, I knew that much' said Shaoran, 'but I heard that his guardian was taking care of the business…'

'_Si,_ but his guardian is just another ordinary man and he likes to live luxuriously with his wife in Charing Cross and his mistress in Autumn Street' said Kyle and Shaoran could almost see Kyle smirking.

'I'm listening…' said Shaoran slowly and Kyle continued.

'I still haven't more information on his guardian but I got a friend of mine in London to dig something up…' he said enthusiastically and continued, 'Eriol Hiragiizawa's father, Syusuke Hiragiizawa and his mother Ryu Hiragiizawa, died nearly two years ago in a mysterious car accident and Mr. Hiragiizawa's friend and legal representative, Mr. Ivo Pallazi, was found to be written down as Eriol's guardian by his parents and declared Mr. Masaki Amamiya as his second guardian'.

'That's obvious seeing that the old man might die before them… but unfortunately…' Shaoran left the sentence hanging.

'Hm, yes…' said Kyle and continued, 'As I was saying, Eriol dropped out of his boarding school, St. Xavier's School for Boys, in London and continued his studies in correspondence while taking up his father's business as well… but Pallazi was always the one to have the final word on every work of Hiragiizawa's. So, naturally he had power over every penny used in the company… he had recently purchased an expensive penthouse for his wife and another expensive and slightly bigger one for his mistress…'

'This guy's really making me sick,' said Shaoran with a frowned eyebrow.

'Me too…' agreed Kyle, 'but think about it… he's obviously getting all of his finance from the Hiragiizawa's account and…'

'Kyle,' called Shaoran suddenly.

'Yeah?' asked Kyle.

'But this will an added bonus, don't you think?' asked Shaoran.

'What are you talking about?' asked Kyle.

'Well… if Eriol marries Sakura Kinomoto and she's going to get the entire Amamiya fortune,' started Shaoran, 'then that would amek him filthy rich… rich enough to get all his problems solved as well as lead his life without working for another decade… and Ivo Pallazi would be more than happy to invite more money into his life… wouldn't you say yes?'

'Well yeah… so you mean we're on the wrong target?' asked Kyle.

'I don't know…' said Shaoran thoughtfully scratching his chin, 'could you get me something on this accident that killed both the Hiragiizawas?'

'Hm… that would be in the police directory of the United Kingdom, man… almost another continent…' wailed Kyle.

'Hey… you can't back out on me now…' said Shaoran standing up.

'Yeah… I'll do something…' said Kyle, 'after all… I always like challenges…'

'Good… and something else as well…' said Shaoran.

'What now?' asked Kyle.

'I want you to dig me something on every one of the living descendent of the Amamiya family who might have a direct prerogative for a fortune…' said Shaoran seriously.

'You can't be serious…' ridiculed Kyle but with the silence that followed said, 'yeah... I'll do something about that too…'

The hung up and Shaoran felt the warmth of the cell in his palm. He realized he had been in the conversation for nearly fifteen minutes and the others hadn't arrived back yet. So he decided to leave back to the dining room and catch up with them before they leave to bed. He turned off the lights in the room and slipping his cell into his trouser pockets walked down to the dining room. To his surprise he found none but Sakura with the four other girls—Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo—in the room. Sakura was pulling over a warm woolen jacket over his dress and looked ready to go out.

'Where are you going?' asked Shaoran as he reached the five.

'To the super market down the hill…' replied Sakura smiling, 'the kitchen is completely out of rice and Naoko asked me if I'd just pick up some rice… we don't want to starve tomorrow morning, right…'

'I'm really sorry about this Ms. Sakura,' said Naoko bowing, 'I'm sure I had a whole bag of rice down at the basement… but I guess I already used it and continued to think one was still left…'

'Really…' said Chiharu shaking her head, 'this is completely ridiculous…'

'Yeah Sakura,' said Rika timidly, 'it is really late… you shouldn't go out at this time…'

'_Can't you just shut up? She has to go… she has to…'_

'Yes Sakura,' said Tomoyo concerned, 'driving down the hill isn't safe at this time of night…'

'C'mon guys…' said Sakura, 'I do this all the time whenever I come here for vacation…'

'Let's go then,' said Shaoran suddenly.

'What?'

'Let's go Sakura,' said Shaoran, 'we don't want to be late… else it'll get even darker…'

'You're going to go with her?' asked Rika.

'Yeah… I don't want to worry myself thinking what might happen to her…' he said composedly.

'That's so sweet…' said Chiharu smiling widely.

'Ok then let's go…' said Sakura smiling.

'Wait!' said Shaoran, 'my car keys are upstairs…'

'Ah… let's go in Rika's car…' said Sakura, 'she gave me the keys already'.

'I don't know… I'm kinda attached to my car…' said Shaoran with a small smile.

'_Just go, ok? Attached to a car, my foot!'_

'Shaoran, it's getting really late…' said Sakura.

Shaoran sighed and said, 'alright then, let's go…'

'Great…' said Sakura and the two got out of the house with a few good-byes and reached the garage. The two got into the Metallic Silver _i10 _and Shaoran started the engine. It gave a small roar and the car jumped to life. They started to drive down the hill. On the way down, Sakura started asking a lot of questions.

'What were you doing after you left the table?' asked Sakura.

'You saw me... I had a call to attend…' said Shaoran. The car picked up speed with the fall in altitude. The car was just a few meters away from the first hairpin bend.

'But you were gone for…'

Her sentence was cut through half with the sudden turn of the car at the hairpin bend. The turn had been taken at such a speed that the car was only inches away from falling down the steep cliff. Sakura's heart started beating really fast and she was angrier than ever in her life.

'What were you thinking?' she screeched, 'are you trying to kill us?'

Shaoran's eyes were fixed on the road and he said simply through clenched teeth, 'well Kinomoto, it's the car which is trying to kill us…'

'What?'

'The brakes aren't working…' he said which was followed by another hairpin bend and this one was overcome with a speed greater than the last one and Sakura saw the entire cliff from outside her window and the large rocks that decorated it was what you'd call welcoming. She closed her eyes at once.

'Just calm down…' she could hear Shaoran muttering, 'we're going to be fine…'

But that was followed by another sharp hairpin bend. Shaoran turned and Sakura dared to open her eyes and she came to see them driving fast towards the end of the cliff. Sakura's eyes opened wide at the sight and she cowered, with a huge ear-piercing scream.

'AH!' she shouted and her mind started to blank out. She hoped that she'd die without pain. But she regretted that Shaoran was also dragged into this mess by her and she wished that she had declined when her father said that he had found her a defender.

'_He'll take care of you, Sakura'._

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinomoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of the Amamiyas—Nadeshiko Kinomoto's maiden home, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature. How can a young detective stand against the greatest Automobile Empire of the Amamiya family…?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

'He'll take care of you,' said a tall middle aged man with bright brunette hair and wearing spectacles. The brunette teenager standing in front of him looked up at him and threw death glares at him, her emerald eyes sharpening in the process. She walked a few paces and stopping right before her father said, 'but dad, what if it lands him in trouble too?'

'He's a detective, honey,' said her father, 'he'd be fine and if he's fine, he'll protect you, first thing'.

'How can you be so sure?' asked the teenager, her lips pouted.

'Well,' said her father and placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, said 'that's what detectives do and he's a ruddy good one too'.

Sakura smiled weakly hoping that everything was going to be fine like what her father always says.

**Episode 5**

**Accident: Then and Now**

A raven haired was standing outside a door that read "Headmistress". He always dreaded going in there. It's not like he didn't like receiving all those scholarships and prizes, but the fact still remains that she always made him sit down and tell her what's in his mind all the time. He had been sick and tired of being treated something different and he knew why she always treated him like that. The answer was so simple that he cursed himself for getting to it very late: his mother.

Yes, he figured that one out when he was standing outside the Headmistress's office early—earlier than she would've expected as he caught some of the conversation that she was having with his mother in her phone.

'Yes, I'll take good care of him ma'am,' the headmistress had said, 'he is after all the son of the most generous parents ever, why wouldn't I treat him better? Yes ma'am… right, I wouldn't let him know… of course… good-bye then…'

He had felt so sick when he realized that his mother was paying money for taking care of him when she could've easily done it herself. He had never hated his mother but had always liked his father better. There were many reasons that made him believe that even his father only liked his wife. Now, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of his headmistress's.

The door opened and his headmistress, a plump old lady in her late forties with short grey hair, pulled him inside with a grip that he didn't recognize. He was asked to sit down and he realized that his headmistress, Ms. Cameron Whitebell, was actually crying. He was not shocked. He was actually surprised that she was crying.

'Ms. Whitebell?' he called uncertainly, 'are you alright, ma'am?'

'Oh, Eriol,' she cried and sitting down to get a better ground, said in a chocking voice, 'your parents… they…'

'What happened ma'am?' asked Eriol standing up but he didn't want her to finish her sentence.

Just then the phone in Ms. Whitebell's table gave a huge creak and started ringing. The two looked at it, each with a different expression on their face: Ms. Whitebell, shocked as though the phone had shouted at her or something and the look that Eriol gave was unreadable. The headmistress was in no state to answer the phone, so deciding for the best, Eriol picked it up and said, 'Hello, Ms. Cameron Whitebell's office…'

And wasn't he surprised to hear his grandfather Masaki's worried voice through the receiver. But surprise would have been an understatement for what his grandfather was about to say.

'Eriol?' called the old man and Eriol could almost feel him by his side.

'Grandpa?' replied Eriol, his azure eyes behind the spectacles showing the first signs of surprise.

'I'm coming right away, don't you worry one bit!' said his grandfather rendering the raven haired more confused than ever he was in his life. Eriol looked at his Headmistress uncertainly and asked into the phone, 'grandpa, what happened?'

'What?' asked the old man, 'you mean, you don't know?'

Now, Eriol was mad. _What do they think they are doing? How can they expect me to know anything without telling me what it is?_

'What are you all talking about?' shouted Eriol, his nerve finally breaking, 'What happened?'

Then, he heard a small sob from the phone and the next second he heard the most fateful news he had ever heard in his life, 'Eriol, both Syusuke and Ryu and all your aunts and uncles, they… they were on their way to Switzerland for a conference in the family's personal flight, and it… it seemed to have had some fault in it… '

Eriol didn't want to hear the finish of that story. He replaced the receiver back in the phone and his eyes dazed turned to his headmistress and said in an oddly husky voice, 'ma'am I have to return to class… Mr. Brooke would be really angry if I were to be late… '

With that Eriol left an utterly confused Cameron Whitebell in the room alone with her sorrowful thoughts and pity for the teenager.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Sakura?' called a worried female voice, 'Can you hear me Sakura?'

'Is she going to be fine?' asked a male with a collected and serene voice.

'Of course,' replied a voice, which was warm and significant, 'she's just knocked out… she should be up and about in no time Mr. Hiragiizawa'.

_'Hiragiizawa?'_ thought the brunette lying on the bed with nearly three people surrounding her. She opened her emerald eyes and caught a glimpse of a doctor with handsome locks of blonde hair talking to two raven haired teenagers whom Sakura knew by sight. But before she could call them, they spoke again.

'How's Mr. Chan?' asked Eriol, still collected and serene, with not a touch of worry or anxiety in his voice.

The doctor shrugged and said, 'he'll be fine but… well, he was the one who took the full impact of the hit…'

'_Hit?' _thought Sakura and memories raced back into her mind as though on fast forward. She could remember the swerve that Shaoran took at the edge of the cliff and then something that her body remembered: just as she cowered below to the seat, she had felt something warm and protective swathe over her, trying to protect and save her.

She sat up straight at once. All the three in the room looked at her shocked and the doctor broke into a wide smile and said, 'so, how are you feeling now, Ms. Kinomoto? Do you feel any pain?'

Sakura looked at him surprised as though she was still in the car driving down the cliff and when reality struck her, she blurted, 'where's Shaoran?'

'Ah, Mr. Chan… he's going to be fine, don't worry,' said the doctor smiling warmly at her. Sakura got to her feet at once. As soon as she placed her bare feet in the hard cold marble floor of the air-conditioned hospital, she felt a cold swerve through her and a sudden pain erupted inside her head. She clutched her head lightly and then the pain slowly ebbed away.

The three in the room looked at her stunned and Eriol finally said, 'you need rest Sakura… go to bed or do you need any pills?'

Sakura got hold of Eriol's front and said, 'Eriol… Eriol… I want—I want to see—I wanna seem him… Eriol…'

Eriol gave the doctor a glance, for which the blonde said smiling and scratching his head, 'well, I guess it'll be fine… he's just in the next room…'

Eriol gently grabbed Sakura's wrist and steered her to her bedside when there were a pair of footwear. Sakura obediently wore them and next second, she was being pulled out of the room by him, closely followed by Tomoyo and the blonde doctor who now had pushed both his hands into his coat pockets.

Just as they were about to open the doors to Shaoran's room, the door flew open and Shaoran stood with his forehead covered with bandages and both of his hands heavily bandaged.

'Mr. Chan,' called a nurse, who stood right behind the brunette, 'you need rest'.

Shaoran turned his sharp auburn eyes to the visitors and his sharp eyes softened at the sight of Sakura. Sakura burst into tears at the sight of him and to the greatest surprise and shock of the brunette grabbed the front of his patient dress and said in a coking voice, 'I was so scared…'

A small smile crept into his lips as he said, 'I'm sorry… but you're fine now…'

She looked up at him and with her emerald eyes shining with tears, she said huskily, 'I was so scared… I was scared that something might happen to you'. With that she buried her face into his chest to the greatest shock of the three teenagers in the room.

'Um… Sakura?' called Shaoran, his face red.

Sakura looked up and withdrew with her face which was equally red. They both looked away for a second and the next the nurse hurried over to the blonde doc and said, 'Doctor, Mr. Chan insists on leaving the hospital at once!'

'What?' exclaimed the blonde, 'but Mr. Chan, you are deeply wounded and you should've had had a concussion but fortunately you haven't but that doesn't mean you are perfectly in the pink, Mr. Chan!'

Shaoran gave him a death glare and said through gritted teeth, 'Listen, when I tell you I'm fine, _I'm fine!_ And I have something important to do!'

'What might be more important than your health, Mr. Chan?' asked the doctor, composedly.

'Well, let me think…' said Shaoran in mock-thought and said his voice rising with every other word, 'how about… why I'm here…? Why was the brakes in that car never functioned? Why were Sakura and I had to have a brush with death? Why someone would try to kill us?'

All those in the room looked stunned. So was Sakura. But Eriol, who had been calm throughout his entire tantrum, said in a collective voice, 'well, Mr. Chan, what are you waiting for? Let's go…'

'Huh?'

'To the police station,' said Eriol, pushing up his specs and added, 'that is where Rika's car is… you might want to check it first, after all…'

Shaoran and Eriol stared at each other for nearly a whole minute. The next, Shaoran's lips formed a small smile, which in no way was actually emitting happiness, and said, 'no… I want to go to the Mansion first… I'm taking my car'.

Eriol's lips curved to a smirk and he said, 'sure think Mr. Chan'.

Sakura looked from one to the other and exchanged a shrug with Tomoyo who looked equally confused.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_After all that planning and she still survived. She's a true pain. Why did she come into my life? She's the reason why I'm not happy. How could she be more important and why is going to get that? Of all the people, why her? Wait… why do I have to say, "Of all the people"…? No…no…no… it should only be me and nobody else… she doesn't deserve it… Why does she get all the attention?_

_I should be the one. Why her? I belong at that place, not her… why would he choose her over me? What didn't I do which she did? She's not worth it… I really liked you, Sakura Kinomoto, but not anymore. Ever since that day when that stupid old man made the resolution to give all of his fortune to you and get you married… no, that was the day I decided one thing. And that one thing is your death._

_Sakura Kinomoto, mark my words, your going to die and I don't care what that stupid detective is having up his sleeve. You're going to die and nothing neither he nor anybody can do to stop it. Not even him. And Shaoran Chan… stop kidding with me… just by changing your last name, you can't hide what you truly are. Now, can you, Shaoran Li? _

_And yes, nobody can ever find out that your death will be caused by me, Sakura Kinomoto. And if anybody does find it, well… we'll just have to kill them too…. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Hello, Kyle?' called Shaoran, standing inside his bathroom, with his cell phone, which amazingly had survived the crash. He was now in a dark brown shirt and black pants. His shirt, being full sleeved, hid most of the bandages covering his arms, but the ones in his hands were still open to general view. Thank goodness, he had had some full sleeved shirts, else ho would've looked like a misshaped mummy.

'Shaoran,' came Kyle's sleepy voice through the phone, 'what is it?'

'Um, Kyle,' started Shaoran timidly, 'I want to know what causes the neutralization of brakes in an _i_10…'

'What for?' asked Kyle, confused.

'I just need to know, man…' said Shaoran off-handedly, fisting his free hand.

'You are so stupid, did you know that Shaoran?'

'What?'

'You are living at the Amamiya's and you ask me about automobiles?'

Ting. Ting. Ting.

The engaged tone continued to ring in Kyle's phone as he switched it off shaking his head and muttered to himself, 'that Li… I can never understand him…'

**End Episode 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinomoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of the Amamiyas—Nadeshiko Kinomoto's maiden home, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature. How can a young detective stand against the greatest Automobile Empire of the Amamiya family…?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

'It would be fine, now… Eriol…' muttered a tall and elegant woman with short purple hair and azure blue eyes which were teary. She had her hand on the shoulder of a raven haired sixteen year old teenager who appeared to be far from this world. His azure orbs were unfocused and he was staring at the place where the coffin of his parents and also his aunts and uncles', all of whom had been unfortunate enough to die in the air when the engine of the flight on which they were flying had suddenly burst into flames, was buried.

He looked at his aunt and was not at all surprised to see that tears started pouring down her eyes as just like him, she had lost someone special—her husband. He moved away from her grip and from the crowd. He had had enough of despair to last him a lifetime. He walked a few paces and found himself in a deserted part of the graveyard, a little away from where his parents were buried.

Then, he heard his father's voice inside his head. He heard what his father almost everyday told him. He heard what his father had told him the last time they had met. He could still remember the last day the two had been together, the night before his departure to his boarding school.

'_So, son…' _he had started, '_I heard that you never attended your prom at Middle school… what was all that about? Didn't get a date?'_

Eriol had flushed at his father's words but had his answer ready before his father had had even finished his question. He had looked into his father's eyes and repeated what his father almost always told him, '_I didn't find the girl for me, dad… like you always say, "if she's not the one, don't take the risk… the girl of your dreams will come for sure"…'_

His father had chuckled lightly at his reply and then on a serious tone said, '_there's one more thing I have to say to you son… Never, be in debt to anyone… that will lead you to owe them what you really don't want to give _or_ take…'_

Eriol never understood what his father was trying to say but had nodded curtly. However, the least he had understood from it was not to be in debt. So, he had never borrowed anything or asked for help from anyone, from the day his father had told him this.

Thinking about all this today, Eriol's heart contracted. He had missed all those occasions to ask about his father. He mustered his brain and tried to remember all the conversations he had had with his father and all they had discussed was him—nothing except Eriol. He had never even thought about asking about his father—about his childhood, about his life… all he could remember is his mother telling him about hers.

'Why did I never ask about him?' muttered Eriol and his eyes closed tightly at the thought. He just didn't have the chance.

Then, he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful young girl standing facing him with a warm smile but her eyes deceived that smile—obviously she had been crying her eyes out too. One look at her and Eriol's control gave way. Despite his constant check to control himself, he found tears forming at the corner of his eyes and they made their way slowly down his cheek.

The girl, about the same age as him and his cousin, looked at his tears with tears in her own eyes, gently rubbed them away with her hand. Eriol had no control over himself now. The tears, as though amplified by her gentle touch, started coming down fiercer and Eriol tried to shove them off with all the willpower he had, but of no avail.

She slowly and gracefully put her arms around his neck and hugged him and merely out of shock, Eriol's tears stopped.

'Everything's going to be fine…' she muttered.

Eriol sniffed and hugging her back replied in almost a whisper into her ear, 'I hope they will…'

**Episode 6**

**Deceit and Candor**

'_You are living at the Amamiya's and you ask me about automobiles?'_

Shaoran was sitting on the bed in the hospital and he was staring at his heavily bandaged hands and not really looking at them should also be mentioned here. Kyle's words were still hot on his mind and he couldn't think straight.

'Automobiles… that's like the Amamiyas' Family business…' thought Shaoran.

He scratched his forehead and knew it was mistake the next second when he screeched, 'Ouch!' After all, his hands were still under recovery and it hadn't been more than a day since he was pulled out of that mess.

'Pulled out…' muttered Shaoran under his breath, 'where's the car then…?'

Next second he was asking the same question to the blonde doctor who was incharge of him.

'The car…?' asked the blonde puzzled, and then said, 'I don't know about that Mr. Chan… you should ask the police officer responsible for the case… but shouldn't you be in your roo—Mr. Chan, wait stop!'

For Shaoran had started sprinting towards the exit to the hospital, his arms painfully clinging on to his side. He stopped at the reception and asked where the police station was. The receptionist looked at him for a moment and then replied in her cool voice, 'it's just a kilometer from here, sir…'

'Alright…' he muttered and then adding a hurried, 'thanks…' he rushed out of the hospital, much to the amazement of the receptionist.

He got out and was about to call a cab when he realized he hadn't any money on him. He looked around frantically and realized that the hospital was located at the bottom of the hill. He looked around searching when he caught sight of the Amamiya hill house on top of the hill. It looked like a tiny play house and looked calm and serene.

He then, started asking around for the police-station and then, after what felt like seconds, he was panting with his bandaged hands on his knees bending down to catch his breath, standing right outside the police-station. After gaining control of his breath, he walked inside, the pain in his body amplified by the sprint.

As soon as he entered, a serene looking officer approached him.

'How can I help you?' he asked raising an eyebrow at Shaoran's mess.

'I… I… I'm Shaoran… I'm a guest at the Amamiya…'

'Shaoran?' someone called from the officer's behind.

Shaoran, by the familiarity of the voice looked over the shoulder of the officer and saw a tall ash haired officer with auburn eyes. Shaoran's own auburn orbs widened at the newcomer. He neared him with his mouth agape.

'Yukito?' he asked.

'Don't tell me…' started the new officer and then, Shaoran silenced him with a curt shake of his head.

'Um… Tokia, I'm taking five minutes off…' said Yukito to the serene looking officer.

'No… you're not…' retorted Tokia at once.

'Just five minutes…?' asked Yukito, pleading.

Tokia gave him a questioning look and then, his gaze shifted to Shaoran, whom he gave a calculating look. Then, he nodded his head lightly and said, 'just five minutes…'

'I'd be just at the coffee shop, right outside…' said Yukito and started walking out of the police station after a small pat on Tokia's shoulder and with Shaoran at his tail.

At the coffee shop, Shaoran and Yukito sat opposite each other, in an isolated part of the shop. Yukito was ordering two cups of coffee while Shaoran was deep in thought.

'So, Shaoran…?' started Yukito, after the waitress left, 'what brings you here?'

'Um… Yukito…' started Shaoran and in the process, he lifted his hands and placed them slowly on the table. Yukito gave a gasp at the sight of the heavily bandaged arms.

'What happened to you?' asked Yukito.

'Don't sweat it…' said Shaoran and added, 'it's normal to get hurt when on a case…'

'Case?' asked Yukito, 'I thought you were taking a break for a while…'

'And I thought that you were working at Osaka…' he retorted at once.

'I found this place very _interesting_…' said Yukito shrugging.

Shaoran raised his eyebrows.

'Alright… alright…' said Yukito, bowing his head, 'I was to transfer here anyway… I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad if I weren't there to help you out at your cases…'

'Yes, I would!' exclaimed Shaoran at once, resisting the temptation to slam the table with his fist.

'Sorry…' started Yukito.

'Don't be…' said Shaoran at once, 'anyway… I need your help here…'

'Here?' asked Yukito and then as though he remembered something asked, 'what is this case anyway?'

'Um… actually…' started Shaoran but were interrupted by the waitress who was back with their orders.

A few minutes later, sipping his coffee, Yukito asked after a deep thought, 'I may be mistaken, but don't tell me you are the one who was stuck in that accident with Mr. Amamiya's great granddaughter…'

'Actually…' shrugged Shaoran.

'Oh great…' sighed Yukito.

'How do _you_ know?' asked Shaoran.

'I'm a police officer,' said Yukito matter-of-factly and added, 'well, actually, I'm one of the officers in charge of the accident… and…'

'You are in charge of the accident?' asked Shaoran.

'Yeah…' said Yukito.

'That's just great…' exclaimed Shaoran.

'Huh?' asked Yukito and his expression changed at once, 'oh man… don't tell me…'

'I want to see that car…' said Shaoran.

Yukito sighed and asked, 'before I do that… tell me about your new case…'

Shaoran took a deep breath and started reciting everything that had happened from when Mr. Fuijitaka Kinomoto had entered his house to the very end of the accident. A detective usually never trusts anyone with his cases, especially, his doubts and his hypotheses, but Shaoran trusts Yukito as much a he trusts Kyle, or maybe even more.

The reason why Shaoran was here, as a detective was actually due to this twenty year old police officer sitting in front of him. Yukito is Shaoran's step-sibling. Quite awkward, it might be but that's the truth. Shaoran's dad had died when he was little and the same had happened to Yukito's mum. Meeting through their friends, Yukito's dad and Shaoran's mum had met and one thing leading to another, the two had married and the Shaoran and Yukito being just twelve and fifteen respectively had become brothers in a span of ten days.

Shaoran and Yukito had had a lot of problems when they were to live together, especially Shaoran, who had transferred to Yukito's house with his mum after the marriage. Shaoran had two sisters both of whom had easily attached to Yukito, but Shaoran being the youngest in the family, refused to bond. But after a few years, the two changed, and it was Yukito who had first suggested Shaoran to work as a detective. And that's how the two are sitting here sipping coffee and exchanging their cases.

Yukito silently sipped his coffee while listening to Shaoran's case intently. He was silent till the moment Shaoran mentioned the girls' request to go down the hill to get rice. Yukito looked so thoughtful that Shaoran silenced himself.

'So… the girls'… Naoko, the servant there, was the one who asked Sakura to get the rice,' said Yukito ticking off a finger while Shaoran curtly nodded, 'then, its Ms. Rika who gladly offered her car…,' another finger and another nod, 'then, there's Ms. Daidouji and Ms. Chiharu, who is a friend of Mr. Yamazaki Takashi... they wanted you two to not go, right?'

'Exactly!' said Shaoran.

'Hm…' muttered Yukito and remained thoughtful for a moment.

'And it's well-known that the Amamiya family knows everything there is to know about automobiles…' muttered Shaoran.

'Yeah…'

'Speaking of automobiles,' started Shaoran and asked, 'what about this car I wanted to see…?'

'There is no use in that Shaoran…' said Yukito off-handedly.

'What do you mean?' asked Shaoran standing up, 'the brakes of that car were tampered and that's the reason Sakura and I had a close brush with death… there _could_ be something…'

'There's nothing we could do…' said Yukito serenely.

'Yukito…'

'Shaoran,' said Yukito slowly, 'I'll take you to the car, no problem…'

'Then, why do you…?'

'But the truth Shaoran,' said Yukito interrupting Shaoran's accusations, 'the truth is that the car's brakes are in perfect condition…'

'What!'

**Deathly Games**

Eriol came bustling down the stairs with the twenty two year old brunette with sharp azure eyes. Eriol was busy in his cell whilst the brunette was making sure that Eriol does not trip down the stairs. As soon as they placed their feet on the landing a voice from behind asked them, 'where are you going Eriol?'

Eriol turned to see his great grandfather walking towards him aided by Rika and Naoko. Eriol felt uncomfortable at once. He always does whenever the old man gives Eriol his trademark calculating glare. Eriol cleared his throat and was about to say something when the brunette interrupted.

'Actually sir,' she said drawing the old man's as well as all the others' attention to her, 'Eriol's company is in the middle of a curfew and he need to be there… at least for a day in the least…'

Eriol closed his eyes but he could feel the old man's gaze on him. He turned to the brunette and said, 'Ms. Ruby, why don't you wait by the car, I'll be there in a minute…'

She rolled her eyes and walked with her bag to the house's entrance and walked out of sight. Eriol turned to the other two women in the room and they left with a smile and a small nod. Now, he was entirely alone with his great-grandfather in the hall of their massive holiday mansion.

'Eriol,' started the old man heaving a huge sigh, 'did you really think that I wouldn't know about this problem your company is facing if it weren't for that charming young woman?'

Eriol looked at his great-grandfather and replied with his voice steady as always, 'I think not grandpa… you are always well-informed, were you not?'

The old man chuckled and said, 'I am… and now, Eriol… I settled all the debts that your company owes… only yesterday did I notice that your company was in more trouble that you can help it, son…'

'Grandpa, there's no need for you…' started Eriol.

'I need not do it, yes…' said the old man serenely sitting down on a wooden armchair, 'but I wanted to Eriol…'

Eriol looked at the old man and said, 'but…'

'It's ok…' said the old man smiling, 'you can go to your company… but be back in two days, you read me?'

'Yes grandpa…' said Eriol.

'Sakura, she is doing fine, now, isn't she?' asked the old man, concern filling his eyes.

'Yes, grandpa… the doctor said she's fine already… her friend obviously took more damage trying to save her…' said Eriol.

The old man nodded and said, 'good… now, take care, Eriol… we need you in good condition for the engagement on her birthday…'

'Yes, grandpa…' said Eriol and stiffening gave his great-grandpa a bow and left the hall and outside he went his mind filled with thoughts that refused to get out.

'_Why does it always happen to me? I don't need any help! I don't want to be in debt! Dad…'_

'Eriol, ready to go…?' asked Ruby who was at his car.

Eriol gave her a sharp glare and while entering into the car muttered, 'don't call me Eriol… it's Hiragiizawa to you Pallazi's…'

He stopped in the middle and sat down in the driver's seat with an odd look in his face. Ruby who had taken a seat at the back, said in a lusty voice, 'Hm… and I thought that you were a little boy… you know your thing, don't you?'

Eriol didn't reply. He just gave her a glare and started the engine.

Ruby sighed and extending back on the chair, said 'so, Eriol… you like her don't you?'

Eriol drove out of the house and muttered something under his breath that Ruby couldn't catch. But that didn't stop her from smirking and glaring at him. Eriol silently drove down the hill, keeping constant check on the speed he was going.

'So, then… why do you hurt her _so much_, honey?'

Eriol abruptly stopped the car. He didn't look back but caught Ruby's snigger on the rear-view mirror. He glared at her from behind his wire-rimmed specs and then, breathing in deeply, took off again without a word.

**End Episode 6**

**A/N:** sorry about not updating for a while now. I assure you that I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I finally figured out who does this all and the entire story is finally developed. So, you guys can expect good updates. Thanks for reading and please, review….


	7. Chapter 7

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinomoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of the Amamiyas—Nadeshiko Kinomoto's maiden home, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature. How can a young detective stand against the greatest Automobile Empire of the Amamiya family…?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

**Episode 7**

'You want to see _that_ broken old thing…?' asked a raven-haired messy looking teenager to the brunette haired detective and his ember haired step-brother. All the three were standing in an old junk yard.

'Yes, for the hundredth time, yes!' answered Shaoran, obviously irritated.

Yukito placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and turning to the raven-haired teenager said, 'we'd like to see that _i_10…'

The raven-haired sighed and shrugging his shoulder said, 'don't know what's so great about that car…'

Then, the two followed the teen through rows and rows of junk and broken cars. Shaoran tried not to look at any of them as he had something for cars that made him feel queasy when one gets squished. On the way, the raven-haired had many things to talk.

'I don't believe this…' he was saying, 'first thing in the morning, the police sends us the broken down old junk saying it had an accident down the hill and now, you people come back again to see it… I just don't understand this police department any more…'

Yukito smiled as Shaoran raised his eyebrows, apparently irritated. Within a few minutes, they were standing inside the junk yard's main garage. After a few minutes, they were brought to the _i_10 in question. It was nothing to how Shaoran remembered it. Sure, it was the same color as when it hit that massive old tree by the cliff, but now caressing his hand over the car's front, Shaoran felt unfamiliarity pass over him.

'Are you sure this is it?' asked Shaoran, raising his eyebrow at the teen, who nodded his head and said, 'of course! This was the one that was delivered this morning…'

Yukito watched as Shaoran looked at every nook and corner of the damaged car. Finally, Shaoran pulled back his head from the inside of the car and looked at Yukito disbelievingly. The latter knew nothing that was going on in the brunet's head. He just sighed and turning to the raven-haired teen asked, 'so, is there anything wrong with it?'

'It's totally smashed, can't you see that?' asked the teen rather reluctantly.

Shaoran's nerve was almost visible on his forehead, out of the frantic fury that he was currently tending. Yukito just shrugged and asked further, 'I meant, is there something wrong with the braking system…?'

'The braking system?' asked the teen and let out a short laugh.

'What's so funny?' asked Shaoran, his anger evident in his intonation.

'Well…' said the raven-haired shrugging his shoulders, 'of all you could've asked, you had to ask the one thing that remained intact throughout the entire misfortune that this little devil had to endure…'

'What!' gasped Shaoran, 'you have to be kidding me…? You mean there's nothing wrong…?'

'Yup!' replied the teenager cheerfully, 'everything else is damaged… obviously… but there's nothing wrong with the brake system… it's perfectly in order…'

'What the…?' gasped Shaoran under his breath and his eyes looked a little confused, something that the auburn twins had been devoid of many times.

'Are you positive…?' asked Yukito to the raven-haired teenager, sensing Shaoran's sudden collapse, 'are you positively sure that there is nothing wrong with car?'

'Of course!' replied the teen tentatively, 'what's the big fuss…? I mean… isn't it good that there is nothing wrong with at least one little thing in this goddamned thing?'

'_What's going on…?' _thought Shaoran as he closed his eyes and thought back to the night when Sakura and he had crashed. It was still fresh in his mind and could almost feel his feet hitting the brakes frantically but in vain. Yet, here is a raven-haired talkative and irritable teenager who is ready to prove that there was and is nothing wrong with it…

'Shaoran…?' he heard a distant voice call, as thought from another world.

Shaoran looked into his step-brother's eyes and muttered, 'I'm gonna catch him…'

'Or her…' corrected Yukito smiling.

Shaoran just gave him a light smirk, thinking.

***deathly games***

'_What do you mean, Eriol?' asked a beautiful young girl in her mid-teens with alluring azure blue orbs that made the seventeen-year-old boy totally daze everytime he looks into them. Now, however with his back to her, standing by the window in a royal suite in The Dorchester Hotel._

'_I meant what I said,' replied the teenager curtly his eyes closed tightly._

'_But you need help with running that company Eriol…' retorted the girl, desperation evident in her tone, 'grandpa could really help you…'_

'_I don't need any help!' exclaimed the teenager finally facing the girl, who took a step back at the sudden increase in the tone of his voice. Sensing anger, she looked at him cautiously and saw that anger was really ebbing into his azure orbs and she wasn't helping._

'_Look, Eriol…' she started calmly taking steps towards him cautiously, 'you can't handle this alone… you're just seventeen… you're not even a major yet…'_

_He chose not to reply. All he wanted to do was keep his promise with his dad intact and all everybody is doing is trying to make him break it. No, he won't let that happen. No matter how many problems he faces with the company his father had created, he will not beg and plead for help. Not now, not ever…_

'_It's been just a year since they passed away Eriol…' came the soothing voice of the only other living soul in the room. She placed her hands softly on his cheek and he could clearly, in his mind eye, see the time she had done the same when during his parents' funeral._

_He didn't reply again but chose to close his eyes lightly at her velvety touch. She sensed that he'd be listening without many breakouts for a while so she continued, in her soft voice._

'_I don't really trust that lawyer and guardian of yours Eriol…' she said softly, now stroking his cheek. _

_Eriol opened his eyes and there was obvious confusion in them. He said, 'what do you mean…?'_

'_People tell me that he isn't that honest… from to the person he works for to his wife…' she said now moving a little closer to the boy, 'he also seems to be having extra marital affairs… I mean, one should be honest to the woman who trusts him, right…?'_

'_Do you mean his wife or his mistress?' asked Eriol, innocently._

'_Maybe both…' she replied smiling. She could feel him edge closer to her, his arms twisting against her waist._

'_Just two more years… and I'll have him out… fine?' he asked smirking, pulling her even close, the gap between their lips being just an inch. She turned a deep shade of crimson at his sudden closeness. _

'_Then… I'll have you change your name…' he said huskily, edging even closer._

_She smiled lightly and seconds before he closed the gap between their lips she asked, 'to what?'_

'_Mrs. Eriol Hiragiizawa,' he replied smirking and finally with her arms around his neck and his' around her hips, hugging her close, they closed the remaining gap and the two kissed each other, passionate enough for the girl to trip a little back and fall on the bed in the royal suite. But that didn't stop their kiss and it continued…_

Eriol snapped his eyes open and saw the Hill Side Mansion of the Amamiyas' coming into view. He was in the back seat with his brunette secretary—Ray, driving the car. He had apparently dozed off during the ride up the hill.

He closed his face with his hands and then retrieving them, looked out of the window of the car. The snow was starting to fall ever more strongly and he wished there wouldn't be an avalanche.

'Awake already?' asked the brunette smirking.

Eriol pursed his lips and merely glared at her. The smirk on the brunette's face grew even wider and she said, 'your grandfather is really an influential man, isn't he?'

Eriol chose not to reply as after all, it was quite clear she was not expecting any. So she continued, 'he completely cleaned up all the mess in that company of yours… I was really impressed when Ivo announced that you were completely out of debt…'

'_I don't think so…_,' thought the eighteen year old raven-haired teenager as he continued to gaze out at the slowly falling snow as if he was not listening to the husky voice of the brunette driving his car.

'Wasn't Ivo really pleased…' she muttered.

Eriol raised his eyebrow and despite himself asked, 'why shouldn't he…?'

The brunette smirked even more widely and heard the strangled voice of the teenager behind her.

'If it weren't for him, maybe I would not have been in debt in the first place…' he found himself breaking, 'it's because of his filthy greed that I was stuck with all of those bankers and the company's creditors, on my heels every minute… breaking hell onto me…'

'I wish Ivo had heard that…' said Ruby smiling slyly.

'It's all because of him that now, I'm stuck with a whore driving my car, talking to me…' he raged, his auburn eyes, turning an amazing shade of purple at the fury that was driving him.

'Now, now that is not nice, honey…' droned Ruby as she took a slow hairpin turn and the Mansion finally came into view as it was just a few meters away, 'you wouldn't want me to start talking now, would you…?'

'Whatever,' he muttered finally, trying to control himself.

'Yes, you'd definitely not want that…' she said, driving steadily towards the parking of the Mansion.

She stopped the car before the entrance to the mansion and looked back at Eriol and asked, 'now, honey… be careful… Ivo isn't on your side and I ain't either… as a matter of fact, no one is…'

Eriol looked into her eyes for a few seconds and the next opened the door to the car and stepping onto the cold snow muttered under his breath, 'I don't need anyone to be…'

Ruby just smirked as he drove the car slowly into the garage.

Eriol closed his eyes and the sound of his father's voice echoed inside his head, _"if she's not the one, don't take the risk… the girl of your dreams will come for sure"_

'She did Dad… and I think I'm letting her slip out of my grasp just like you did…' he muttered under his breath and walked into the Mansion, feeling colder inside of him than out.

***deathly games***

It was dinner time and everybody were present at the table except one—Old Mr. Amamiya at the head, to his right, Sakura and to his left was Eriol. To Sakura's right sat Shaoran looking rather calm, with his eyes closed and to his right was Rika and beside her sat Tomoyo, looking rather contracted. To Eriol's left was Yamazaki and to his was Chiharu followed by an empty chair. At the other head of the table sat Mrs. Daidouji.

Naoko then entered the kitchen and placing the main dish in the middle of the table said cheerfully, 'Dig in everybody!'

And then, looking around asked carefully, 'where is Ms. Ruby…?'

The group looked up. Apparently everybody was in a world of their own and the little maid's sudden question had brought them all up to their senses. She raised her eyebrows at them all and wondered what was wrong with them.

Just then two distinct ring tones were heard. Everybody looked at each other and then, Shaoran immediately muttered carefully pulling out his cell from his front pockets, 'sorry…'

Then, beside Mr. Amamiya Eriol pulled out his cell as well and bowed lightly before switching it on and placing it on his ear. The two teens looked deeply stunned for some reason and incredibly both gasped, 'what…!' at the same time.

The two looked at each other, each calculating the other. Everybody else in the table was looking at the two as well with the exception of the two sitting at the head. The two switched off the cell and looked about gravely, though azure orbs bore more daze.

'What's the matter, Eriol?' asked Sakura as she noticed that the former was a little shaken.

'Um… my lawyer… Ivo Pallazi…' he started, 'was found dead in the rivers…'

'What!' gasped a few, pulling their hands to their lips.

'But you were in London till this morning, were you not Eriol?' asked the old man slowly.

Shaoran's ears perked up.

'Of course,' muttered Eriol, 'they found the body just a few hours ago… they are conducting a postmortem on him right now… but Charlie says that he's brutally injured by some powerful weapon…'

'Oh no…'

'Do you have some grave news too, young man?' asked the old man turning to Shaoran.

Shaoran, a little surprised, muttered, 'no… nothing of importance…' and added in his head, _'as he just gave my news as well…'_

'I have to go there at once,' muttered Eriol, getting to his feet.

'Nobody can go out, now…' came a voice from the entrance to the dining room. Everybody turned to see Ruby walk towards them, a little pale in the face and drops of snow over her head.

'Why not?' demanded Eriol at once.

'Because the roads are blocked… nobody can go any further than the start of the roads to the hill…' she said and sitting down on the empty chair beside Chiharu finished, 'in short, we're stuck here till the storm cools down…'

Everybody gasped at the pronouncement with the exception of a fair few individuals.

**End Episode 7**

**A/N: **Sorry about the really, really late update… I was totally out of inspiration. Now, had a sudden spasm of ideas and this chapter here is the result. Hope you liked it… Please leave a review if you did… Thank you…


	8. Chapter 8

**Deathly Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Title: **Deathly Games

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance/Family/Thriller

**Story Line:** Shaoran Li, the most famous as well as the youngest Private Eye is assigned the job of protecting the would-be heiress to a vast fortune—Sakura Kinomoto. A sense of foredoom befalls our young detective as he undertakes a deathly vacation to the Hill house of the Amamiyas—Nadeshiko Kinomoto's maiden home, which is surrounded by something more than the beautiful climate and nature. How can a young detective stand against the greatest Automobile Empire of the Amamiya family…?

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story…**

**Last time on Deathly Games:**

'_Um… my lawyer… Ivo Pallazi…' said Eriol, 'was found dead in the rivers…'_

'_What!' gasped a few, pulling their hands to their lips._

'_I have to go there at once,' muttered Eriol, getting to his feet._

'_Nobody can go out, now…' said Ruby. _

'_Why not?' demanded Eriol at once._

'_Because the roads are blocked… nobody can go any further than the start of the roads to the hill… in short, we're stuck here till the storm cools down…'_

_Everybody gasped at the pronouncement with the exception of a fair few individuals._

**Episode 8**

'Oh my god…' gasped Chiharu, 'we are stuck?'

'It's just for a few days...' assured Ruby, 'the storm will cool down soon enough…'

'But I have to go back to London, now!' exclaimed Eriol and started pacing around the room, deep in thought.

'Why…?' asked Ruby, frowning, 'we just returned this morning…'

'Ruby…' said Eriol serenely, looking into her auburn orbs, 'Ivo… Ivo was found dead…'

'What…?' gasped Ruby getting to her feet, 'what are you saying…?'

Everybody exchanged awkward glances for Ruby was after all Pallazi's mistress. They looked at Eriol just in time to hear him saying, 'they found him in the rivers… he was brutally injured… I'm…'

'You!' exclaimed Ruby, grasping Eriol's front, 'you killed him!'

Everybody looked at the two with wide eyes. Almost everyone got to their feet except the two at the head. Well, certainly none expected this. They saw that tears were falling down Ruby's cheeks and her eyes were furiously glaring at Eriol, hatred evident in them.

'Ru-Ruby…?' gasped Eriol, dumb-struck, 'what are you saying…?'

'He was a cheat,' said Ruby, gripping Eriol's shirt ever so tight, her perfectly manicured nails piercing through the sweatshirt, 'yes… he was a thief… he almost made you bankrupt… but you take revenge by **killing** him?!?!?!?'

Eriol's eyes widened.

'What kind of a monster are you…?' she wailed.

Finally, Shaoran and Yamazaki had enough courage to get to their feet and pull Ruby off of Eriol. She didn't let go of him. He kept trying to shout at him. The two guys finally pulled her off of him and Chiharu and Naoko took her from there to her room, her accusations directed towards the bespectacled raven-haired echoing around the mansion.

'Eriol…?' Sakura called, who was also on her feet.

Eriol looked around from one face to another. None there held an expression that said that they trust him. He pursed his lips and left the kitchen. Sakura made an involuntary movement but didn't pursue. Tomoyo's eyes were a little cloudy and Yamazaki and Rika just shrugged with nothing to say. The two adults at the head stared at heir plates with a thoughtful look in their eyes.

But Shaoran had more things in his mind to ponder over. He was just wondering how on Earth he was going to make any progress in the case with being stuck in the mansion and all.

CRACK!

The sound of breaking glass was heard and before anybody could go, Shaoran had rushed towards the source of the sound and entered into Eriol's room. He stopped at the threshold. Everybody else had followed and the girls gasped.

'Eriol!' exclaimed Tomoyo and Sakura and rushed to the bleeding raven-haired at once, who was sitting at the edge of his bed. Broken pieces of glass were at the floor beside the wall along with the frame of his spectacles. Shaoran could almost see Eriol breaking his specs in his fist and throwing the pieces towards the wall in anger.

**~Deathly Games~**

'This is not good…' acknowledged Sakura, as she sat down at the chair beside her dressing table in her room. She looked at the brunet sitting at the edge of her bed, who was staring transfixed at the snow-storm that was putting up a rage outside the window. There was something odd in those auburn orbs of his that she couldn't quite read.

'Shaoran…?' she called impatiently.

He finally snapped and looked at her as though he just noticed her there. He shook his head lightly and sighed, and commented, 'wow… this is getting dirtier than I imagined it to be…'

'What do you mean…?' asked Sakura frowning.

'The car accident…' said Shaoran, his eyes traveling back to the window, 'Pallazi's death… the snow storm stranding us incapable of leaving the mansion… everything is so…'

'So…?' asked Sakura, fearfully.

'So… so challenging…' said Shaoran, a small smile flickered across his façade as he said it, 'it's as though someone is playing with us all… getting us trapped inside some Chinese guy's booby-trapped mansion with a killer among us…'

'What…?' Sakura gasped, getting to her feet, 'what do you mean a killer…? You don't mean Eriol, do you?'

'Maybe… or maybe not…' said Shaoran, thoughtfully, 'there are certain things in this case that are not adding up… but I'm dead sure of one thing… that Hiragizawa is hiding something…'

**~deathly games~**

Eriol looked down at his bandaged hand. Naoko found him some spare glasses but it wasn't as good as his own for it was a different power glasses. He then shifted his gaze to the snow that was falling strongly against the window. His azure eyes turned a little blurry and at that very moment there was a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and muttered, 'come on in…'

The door opened and it was Mr. Misaki Amamiya escorted by Tomoyo. Eriol got to his feet at once. He helped the old man to the bed and after securely ensuring that he was comfortably seated, he stood beside Tomoyo and asked his grandfather, 'what is it grandpa?'

'Well… what happened at dinner tonight was very unheard of in the Amamiya family,' he said.

'I'm sorry grandpa,' said Eriol and asked, 'you don't believe her, do you…?'

'I want to believe you son,' said the old man gravely.

'Grandpa I would never do such a callous act,' said Eriol at once. Even as he said it, he knew it would be difficult for anyone to believe him for he seemed to have had the reason for the murder **but** he did not do it. He will find it hard to prove until he could get out of this mansion and it seemed it might take some time for that to happen.

'I know…' said the old man and added, 'I just wanted to make sure…'

'Yes, grandpa…' said Eriol, his head bent.

'Because a true Amamiya would never do this kind of act,' said the old man pointedly.

Eriol looked at the old man and pursed his lips.

'Is that all grandpa?' asked Eriol finally.

'Very well…' said the old Amamiya and got to his feet. Tomoyo rushed to help him at once. Eriol looked right into the old man's cold eyes and there was some kind of unspoken conversation that took place between them.

'Good night Eriol…' said the old man.

'Good night…' said Tomoyo with a strained smile.

'Good night…'

**~deathly games~**

Shaoran got to his room and closed the curtains to the window. He sat down on his bed and wondered about all that was happening. For her safety, he had stayed with Sakura till ten and asked her to lock her door and also not to open them during the night. She had accepted, however reluctantly.

He closed his eyes lightly and wondered how such a small case had turned this dirty over-night—especially with that Hiragizawa. There were a lot of mysteries in him that Shaoran began to wonder how he could not be the culprit.

He sighed and was thinking about getting some sleep when his cell-phone rang.

It was Kyle.

'Hello?' answered Shaoran.

'Wow… I finally caught you…' said Kyle, 'there was no signal at all…'

'Yeah… I'm kind of stuck here at the mansion and the storm is way too bad…' explained Shaoran.

'I heard…' said Kyle, 'that's why I wanted to catch you as soon as possible… I got this info about that Hiragizawa that'll make your jaw drop…'

'Don't tell me he killed Pallazi…' said Shaoran lazily as he dropped on his back on the bed.

'Huh…?' ridiculed Kyle, 'I don't know about that… but this is weirder…'

'What…?' asked Shaoran, curiously.

And when Kyle told him whatever that he wanted to tell about Eriol, true to his promise, Shaoran's aw dropped.

'Oh my god!' gasped Shaoran, 'really…?'

'Yeah… unbelievable, huh?' asked Kyle, 'I had to check it a dozen times to make sure…'

'Wow…' said Shaoran under his breath, 'this totally changes the course of the case…'

'I'll call you tomorrow if I get any more valuable information on Pallazi's death…' said Kyle and hung off with a, 'good night… take care…'

After he hung up, Shaoran got to a sitting position on the bed and took out a small notepad from his pant pocket. He clicked his pen and wrote:

_Keep an eye on Eriol. H_

**End Episode 8**


End file.
